Suzumiya Haruhi no Tame ni
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: *On Hiatus* KyonxHaruhi, drabbles on how Haruhi and Kyon struggled to realize and confess their love for each other. Chapter 1: Are rumor's going around, and it involves the SOS dan. Uh-huh. What is it? R&R please! slight ItsukixMikuri. D


Suzumiya Haruhi no Tame ni: Chapter 1: The **care for **Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter Written by: Kamille

First of all,

I'd like to explain, that this fanfiction of Haruhi Suzumiya dwells on pure oneshots, Chapters are written by random, sometimes it would be written by yours truly, and sometimes by my writing partner, then both of us. All chapters will go the same chapter titling format like above. Cheers!

It was a hot day, very hot you could say, has the global warming reached Japan as well? Or has it reached Japan already, wearing winter clothes on this very hot season. Is a bad choice at all. Why wouldn't we just change uniforms as long as the weather changes already?!

I'm walking up this hill like path I've been taking for a few months now, and walking this path up and down have been like a hobby for me already. But it's really tiring you know?

Walking inside North High's entrance, making my way to the classroom, and sitting in-front of our very peculiar heroine.

She has her arms on the desk, and her head over them. Is she bored as usual? Is it the heat? She might be bored.

"Good morning," I greeted her facing back from my desk. I look at her intently.

"What are you looking at?" Haruhi answered me, with her ever as usual irritated look.

"It's really, really hot, and we still have to wear our winter clothing, what's up with that Kyon?" Haruhi seemingly asked me. How would I know? Am I a reporter now? Or seemingly someone for her to rant on to.

"Do you know what the weather forecast is for tomorrow?" Haruhi asked me, again. Is she considering me as a weather reporter now? God please don't do, I don't want to skip college.

"How would I know? Besides you're not the only one hot here," I told her. Her left eyebrow raised, her head still on her desk, but now her brunette like colored eyes looking at me.

"Are you trying to pick me up by meaningfully missing the word 'feeling' from your sentence?" She told me.

True, I was meaning to say 'Besides you're not the only one 'feeling' hot here', I wonder why I would mean she's hot in by any means.

Well she is, but that's not the point here.

"Well? So what's wrong?" I asked. Is it a bad thing? It might be though, by all means.

"I just feel a little hot," She said. Well you are. Especially when you're not your devil like self, like right now. But what am I thinking?

Ryoko Asakura was approaching.

"Is something wrong Suzumiya-san?" She asked, this person is really angel-like, aside from that. She's talking to a devil-like person.

"No, nothing's wrong, leave me alone," Haruhi answered. As expected. An angel-like question, answered by a devil-like remark. Very well. I now confirm, Suzumiya Haruhi is normal.

Ryoko Asakura has left already, and the bell had rung two times already. But the teacher still hasn't come. I still have sometime to play with Haruhi. As I call it now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her, slightly increasing the gap between our faces. I think I startled her. I discovered something new.

"Y-Yeah, what are you doing?!" Suzumiya Haruhi answered me. Her accent seemingly new as well. New discoveries in 3 minutes. Aren't I starting to talk like Nagato?

I stared at her shocked face, she still hasn't recovered from the shock of I staring and closing the gap between our faces a while ago.

I notice her drip a sweat.

I admit it was hot, but it was not that hot to drip a few sweats from that what I did.

Is she nervous? Then why is she nervous? I'm seeing a new Suzumiya Haruhi, new discoveries with one morning. Has Ryoko and Nagato been taking notes of these?

The teacher came; I guess it's time for hell.

As the day went on, the weather is becoming better. It's not as hot as this morning anymore. But when I glanced at Haruhi, she's still sweating. Is she still that in shock and nervous?

Lunch time came, and as usual, Haruhi disappeared from her seat the moment the bell rang. And I was taking my time eating my lunch before spending the left time in the Brigade room, or much like the truth, The Literature Club room.

Taniguchi is making his way towards me. What could he have brought? Something new I bet.

"Hey bro, you made Suzumiya pregnant?" Taniguchi broke the new for me.

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. Very. You guys know that, that would never happen because I never had that intimate thing with Haruhi, I would be more than welcome if she were to ask me. But—wait.

"What made you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, when Suzumiya disappeared, the girls were talking about how she rushed to the bathroom," Taniguchi said.

"I'm sure Kyon could never do that, even if he is Suzumiya-san's boyfriend," Kunikida said.

Kunikida was there, I never knew, I was too shocked to absorb the news.

Whoever starts this rumors about Haruhi and I. Is totally.

Lifeless.

"Then? What made you think Haruhi is pregnant?" I asked. I'm confident; I'm not the father if ever she is. But wait, what if she is? It could've never happened without my knowing.

"Well, girls say she was muttering something about your name, who knows what she said, but, you're good dude, after making Suzumiya head over heels at you, you made her yours, you're the monster dude," Taniguchi said.

No I'm not a monster, and No, Haruhi isn't head over heels at me, and I didn't make her mine.

"Nope, nothing of some sort happened between Haruhi and I, she's not my girlfriend, but why are there news like this appearing?" I said. Staring at Taniguchi.

"Well you knew the answer already, no more words to say," Kunikida said, and walked away.

After shouting at Taniguchi at the top of my lungs, I made my way towards the clubroom.

Upon opening the door, I was expecting at least Haruhi undressing Mikuru or whatnot. But I guess I'm wrong. It's quiet, more or less yes.

"K-kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san," Mikuru said her eyes quivering. What did she die? Finally? I'm kidding.

"Well Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san," Itsuki said. He was saying the same thing with Mikuru. What the hell?

"Suzumiya-san went home already," Nagato said. And that's what I'm hoping for.

Seemingly, why did she go home? I wonder.

"Why did—" I was about to ask.

"Fever, it was 42 degrees," Nagato answered and I just heard Mikuru sigh. And Itsuki smile.

They were worried about her, something new again. But well, of course, if you were gathering data, and your experiment is sick, won't you get sad and concerned?

"She has a fever huh?" I said and sat down on my usual seat across Itsuki.

"We had excused you already, you better go to her house," Itsuki said grinning.

"What? Come again?" I asked, I think my ears are defying, I'm hearing the wrong things once more.

"You should take care of Suzumiya-san," Mikuru said.

"And why would I?" I asked. I know the answer already, but don't you think that, hearing it repeatedly makes your day complete?

"Because you were chosen by her," Nagato said.

That ended our conversation, I was actually happy to skip school, but I wasn't particularly happy and mentally ready on what would probably be waiting for me at Haruhi's house.

This map Mikuru-chan drew for me is very cute, I find it very much amusing. Very.

And after a long walk, walking pass my house, I saw Haruhi's house. Very much like our house a little bigger on a contrary.

I rang the door bell. And after one ring. She appeared, dressed on very short shorts, a sleeveless, not wearing her usual yellow ribbons, and is sweating buckets.

"Idiots get cold huh?" I told her, it was a joke, It might feel her better. As they say Laughter is the best medicine.

"How rude, so, why are you here?" she said, she's sick and she's still like that. Very nice and very normal. This would be very interesting.

"Teachers know I'm the closest person to you, sent me to your house to take care of you, since your parents are away," I told her. Half of it is a lie. Well what could I do?

"So? I'm old enough to take care of myself," she answered, not a very good liar aren't you Haruhi? I saw you lean the wall. Don't hide it.

"Well? Aren't you making me go inside?" I asked her. This would be a very fun day; I might just have fun making fun of Haruhi today.

Amazingly, she went over to the gate and let me go in. She's a little wobbly so I caught her by instincts. She could be very pretty you know. For a devil at least.

"I'm fine, you're the guest here, I should treat you accordingly, of a guest," Haruhi said and made her way towards their kitchen.

For some reason I know all the way in their house. Did Haruhi wish for me to take care of her and know their house? If that's the case, very well. Teasing her might actually be very fun.

I tapped her shoulder, and carried her bridal style, up to her room.

"Wh-what? What do you think you're doing? Kyon!" she said. With her feeble arms punching slightly on my chest, looked so cute.

We could actually be imitating a scene from Kanon or Air.

For her size, she's not very heavy herself, but with her constant struggling that is slowly dying down is kind of irritating and cute.

And wait; am I getting attracted to her now?

"Well then, what can I do for you my lord?" I asked Haruhi.

"Don't call me Lord, as If I am," she replied. Well you are. That's the thing.

"I need some peace and quiet," she said. Well I need them too. "Very well," I told her.

We remained in constant silence and bliss for an hour until she fell asleep.

Heck, it's only 3 in the afternoon, and she's sleeping already, for the mean time, I took my time to buy some medicine from the local medicine store, and went back.

She's still sweating buckets, or should I say, gallons now, I think her fever got worse? If she were not to recover by today, I'd have to skip tomorrow with her. And more rumors for us, I can't afford that.

So I shook her to make her drink medicine which she did so.

"Oh… so even a God can follow a mere servants words," I told her. Teasing her really is fun.

"As if I could refuse with my state right?" She replied and closed her eyes.

She indeed is pretty. For a God I guess.

That night went quiet, And I stayed with her. I wonder why, would my sister be fine?

She would, she kept on calling herself a lady. Well let's see.

That next day, I expect it to be hell.

I went over to school and sat on my table.

"Teasing the brigade chief while she's vulnerable, is unforgivable. Wait for your punishment later, I have them planned just for you," She said.

Receiving hell from a Goddess would be a little better. I guess more details about how she got mad at me like this. Comes later.

But think of it, did she even say Thank you or what? I don't know. I'm too drunk to remember.

_Tsuzuku_

A/N: And, that's not long isn't it? sigh I hope you had fun P Our first Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu fanfic. Tralalala trips Haejin/Kamille. P.S. If there are some spelling, grammar errors, please feel free to correct me. D


End file.
